Living Life as a Muggle
by DragonLover2
Summary: Draco and Ginny get in trouble. Now they have to go to a Muggle high school in the USA. They start out as friends and become much much more! A/N: I changed it around in chap. 4, so reread it plz!
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a new school year," Professor Dumbledore said to the school from his spot at the high table. "I hope that everybody's summer was good?" Silent murmurs of " yes' " and " no's " went around the room. "Even though everybody already knows," he looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "the forbidden forest is forbidden. Now onto more exciting news, for Muggle Studies class this year there will be a field trip. Not all the students will go on it, actually only two will. I don't have all the information on it right now so you'll just have to hear about it in class. Now on to the feast."  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny Weasley ran down the hallway at top speed. She was late for Muggle Studies and was facing up to 10 points off Gryffindor and a detention. As she slid around a corner she ran into someone. That someone was none other that Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What's the hurry Weasel? Gonna be late for class?" Draco drawled.  
  
"For you information, even though it's none of your business, yes I am going to be late if you don't get out of my way."  
  
Temper, temper. If you haven't noticed the bell went off five minutes ago. But don't let me hold you up, even though I must say this conversation was most excruciating. Catch ya later Gin."  
  
He smirked and walked away. Ginny just stared at his retreating back. Slowly she walked down the corridor into her classroom.  
  
"And where might I ask have you been Miss Weasley?" Professor (A/N: Is there a Muggle Studies Professor mentioned?) asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Professor, somebody knocked me down in the hallway and my stuff spilt all over the place," Ginny half lied and half told the truth.  
  
"Well than I hope you can face the consequences. Stay back after class and I will tell you your punishment," she said, then bringing her attention back to the rest of the class. "As I was saying the "field trip" that Professor Dumbledore was talking about this morning will be one student in this class and one in my seventh year class. The two students will travel to a school in the United States of America. When they leave their wands will be taken away from them and they will live in a non-magic community. I am pleased to announce that I know who one of the people that are going is, but I am not going to tell anyone but that person until tomorrow morning. Now even though class isn't even half over I will let you go early. But if I hear from another teacher that you have misbehaved than I will personally see to it that you get detention for the rest of your life. Have a nice day. Miss Weasley, come up here."  
  
"I'm really sorry that I was late Professor but I…"  
  
"It's fine Virginia."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your punishment will to be one of the people to go on the trip," she said.  
  
"What? I don't know that much about the muggle world, I…"  
  
"That is the point of the trip. It's for a witch and a wizard to become adjusted to living in the muggle world if they have to. Tell me Virginia, have you ever lived with muggles?"  
  
"No," was her reply.  
  
"Well, that just about sums it up. You will leave on September 5th. I will bring you tomorrow to get clothing. You can't possibly go in your school robes. Now go off and get ready for your next class and meet me here tomorrow morning at 9:00 sharp. Oh, I almost forgot that you have to wear muggle clothes."  
  
Ginny sulked out of the room up to the Gryffindor common room to get ready for potions.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please pay attention in my class, unless you would rather have detention? How would that sound to you?" His teachers stern voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Sorry professor, it won't happen again," he mumbled.  
  
"Good. CD's are a way for muggle children… blah blah blah. Blah blah blah."  
  
Will the bell just ring already? I need to see Professor Snape about that dreamless sleep draught, Draco thought.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy what is the answer to the question that I just asked you?"  
  
"Um… I didn't quite catch what you said Professor."  
  
"Right. Class dismissed. Draco, please come up here."  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"I worry about you. You hardly ever pay attention in my class anymore. You space out and I'm afraid that you will fail if you keep this up. That is why I have taken the initiative to send you on the muggle studies trip to America."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I know that it seems… out of place, but it will earn you high marks in all your classes. Are you alright Draco you look a little pale?"  
  
There was a noticeable difference in his skin color. If it was ever possible to make his fare complexion paler… she just did it.  
  
You and the other student that is going will meet me tomorrow morning at 9:00 in this room. We need to get you some muggle clothes, and an identity from the ministry saying that you have gone to different muggle high schools before, or else they might get suspicious. I am hoping that you two will be civil to each other but Slytherins and Gryffindors don't naturally get along now do they?"  
  
"He's a Gryffindor?"  
  
"She," she corrected.  
  
"Great! I always wanted to be best friends with a Gryffindor!" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Just be here tomorrow morning at 9:00 and wear muggle clothes."  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm here professor," Ginny said.  
  
"You're the Gryffindor she was talking about?" Draco drawled from a chair by their professor's desk. He had his feet up under him in an Indian style.  
  
"Do you think that I'm blessed to be working with you?"  
  
"Children, don't start fighting. We got a lot to do today and you need all the energy that you can get. Now are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes," they both said at the same time.  
  
"Lets go school shopping!" Their professor said excitedly.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Ginny it looks great on you," her professor said encouraging her.  
  
"Really? It doesn't make me look like a… a tart?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"No, it doesn't make you look like a tart."  
  
Draco snorted beside her. She was wearing hip hugging flared black denim pants and a tight white tank top.  
  
"What's so funny Malfoy? Do you got a bug up your nose?" Ginny smirked.  
  
"No, its just… never mind. You look great." He smiled a real smile.  
  
"Go get changed into your original clothes so we can buy these and get your school supplies."  
  
Five minutes later Ginny came back out wearing her usual blue jeans and a T- shirt.  
  
"I'll apparate to the Ministry and get your I.D.'s while you two go and get something from the local pet shop."  
  
"What are we supposed to get there?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I wonder Gin, how about a pet?" Her teacher said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
* * *  
  
"How about a cat? They're easy to take care of and they don't need that much attention. Kind of like you." Draco joked.  
  
"Ha ha very funny. I was thinking more on the lines of a snake. They're small, kind of ugly, don't eat much, and never gets attention. Reminds me of someone I know. Oh yeah that would be you."  
  
"You want a snake? Which one? There are two kinds: the Boa Constrictor, and the Carpet Python. Which one do you want?"  
  
"Which one's bigger?"  
  
Python."  
  
Get it."  
  
Draco paid for it and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Got it."  
  
"Good," she replied.  
  
As they walked out the door they could see their teacher walking down the street towards them.  
  
"You got a… snake?"  
  
"Yep! Isn't it awesome?" Ginny said.  
  
"Yes well anyways, we should get back to the castle now and pack your stuff. You leave tomorrow evening. I expect it'll give you enough time to give your goodbye's and pack?"  
  
They nodded their heads and went back to Hogwarts.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ron, Harry, Hermione, I'll be fine, I promise. Draco won't touch me."  
  
"Oh so now he's Draco?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Well that has been my name since birth," a familiar drawl from behind them.  
  
"Malfoy…"  
  
"Shut up Ron," Ginny snapped. "I don't want to get into a fight with you before I have to leave this morning. Now just shake hands with Draco, give me a hug, and wish us good luck."  
  
Ron eyed Draco with hatred beyond any other. He thrust out his hand to him as a sign of peace. Draco took it and shook it. Then Ron turned to Ginny and gave her a big hug.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Ginny."  
  
"And I you, Ron."  
  
Ginny turned to Harry and said, "Be good and don't go looking for trouble, I know how you and my brother are." She gave him a hug too and then looked at Hermione. "Don't let them hurt themselves. I want my brother to be in one piece when I get back." She hugged her as well and turned to Draco. "We better get going. I don't want to miss the train." They all said goodbye and walked outside into the cool sweet fall air.  
  
"Ok team, go get 'em," their muggle studies teacher said. "Tell me all about it in your letters. And remember, under no circumstances may you speak of magic while you are there. Draco are you bringing your eagle owl with you?"  
  
He gave a nod. They waved to her, and then went down to the train.  
  
The train ride was boring and they didn't have much to do besides play cards (not the exploding kind incase muggles came across them) and ate loads of candy.  
  
"So what do you think muggle America will be like?" Draco broke the silence.  
  
"Just like muggle England. Without the accent."  
  
"You're different than I thought you'd be," Draco commented.  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"Well, I thought that you would still be following Potter around," Ginny blushed at that, "and you would be more like your brother."  
  
"Ron judges people before they even know them. I don't. You're different than I thought that you were. I thought that you were an evil nasty bastard who was dropped on his head too many times when he was a baby, but you're really nice once somebody gets to know the real you."  
  
Draco just blinked and didn't say anything. Ginny laid her head on his lap and fell asleep. She awoke to somebody shaking her gently. "Gin, you need to get up the train just arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4."  
  
They grabbed their trunks and headed off the train. A man with a long trench coat was standing there waiting for them.  
  
"Hello, Draco, Ginny. I am Dominick Parker but you can call me Dock like all of my friends do. You two are going to be staying at my house with my wife and I. If you'll follow me, we can get to the airport and get over to America."  
  
"Okay," they both said in unison.  
  
20 minutes later they were on an airplane, ten minutes until departure.  
  
"Are you going to be alright? I know what it's like to leave your home and everybody that you know," Dock said.  
  
"Five minutes until liftoff," a stewardess said into a microphone.  
  
Those five minutes seemed to be a lifetime's wait. When the time came for them to leave the ground, similar thoughts were running through Ginny and Draco's minds, Goodbye old wizard life, hello new muggle life. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch!" Draco said.  
  
"What is it this time Malfoy?"  
  
"My ears keep popping and it hurts. Remind me to never go on an airplane again."  
  
Ginny just rolled her eyes and turned towards Dominick.  
  
"Hey Dock?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, Ginny?"  
  
"How long is the flight to the US?"  
  
"About 5 hours."  
  
"What?! That's way too long," Draco complained.  
  
A stewardess came out from behind a curtain and called for everybody's attention. "Thank you all for choosing to fly British Air. If you haven't noticed there are mini TVs above most of your heads. We will be starting the movie Cruel Intentions in a few moments. Thank you."  
  
The movie came up on the screen with a flash and Draco and Ginny tried not to look surprised.  
  
"It's called a television. They are rather interesting if you ask me," Dock whispered to them.  
  
They couldn't help but overhear a conversation by two American teenage girls that were sitting in front of them.  
  
"I'm telling you, Ben Affleck is so much cuter than Ryan Phillipe," one of the girls said.  
  
"No he's not. Just look at how hot Ryan is in this movie. He's just so… sinister looking. Have you seen him smile? I think not if you say Ben is hotter than him. Who cares if he played some war hero in the movie Pearl Harbor, so did Josh Hartnett."  
  
"Josh is an overall hottie, but Ben is just drop dead gorgeous."  
  
"Who are they talking about?" Draco whispered to Ginny.  
  
"I don't know who Ben and Josh are, but Ryan is the cute guy from this movie," Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Draco was currently having a debate in his mind about Ginny.  
  
How can she say that he's cute? What about me?  
  
She doesn't even like you!  
  
Shut up! I bet she does like me. Who couldn't? I have looks to kill, (Yeah he does) I'm smart, and I'm very charming.  
  
A little self-confident are we? Does she even know that you've liked her since you were in your fourth year?  
  
1 How could I? Do you not remember that she's a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy? Family rivalry is the key words here. I don't even know why father would let Dumbledore and the other teachers send me to a muggle school. What would mother say?  
  
2 Mother was the one to convince father to let you do this, remember?  
  
3 "Draco are you okay?" Ginny snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"What? Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Really? I was trying to tell you that the plane will be landing in a couple of minutes like the stewardess just said."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"You were making all these weird faces like somebody was insulting you or something."  
  
"Or something."  
  
* * *  
  
"So that's how muggles travel. Got any questions?" Dock asked.  
  
"Where are we?" Draco said.  
  
"We're in Malibu, California. Any other questions?"  
  
"How long is the trip to your home?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"About ten minutes if you'll follow me," he answered.  
  
"You live right next to the airport?"  
  
"Actually about 70 miles away if you want to drive, but I have my own way of transportation. Follow me through here." He said pointing to a door.  
  
They stepped through and about 8 men came up to them. Dock addressed a man that was wearing a long black trench coat.  
  
"Charles, please escort Draco and Ginny to the helipad. I will be there in a minute."  
  
"Right this way," Charles said.  
  
"What's a helipad?" Draco whispered to Ginny.  
  
"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see," Ginny replied back.  
  
They followed Charles through two big steel double doors.  
  
"Your transportation awaits you. Mr. Parker will join you in a moment. Have a nice day."  
  
They were outside on a big stretch of pavement with the letter H on it.  
  
"You think it means Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Actually it means helicopter. It's a muggle way of flying. Comes in quite useful."  
  
Dock was standing right behind them.  
  
"This big piece of pavement flies?"  
  
"No, that flies." He pointed up into the air where a metal object was coming towards them. It landed in front of them, blowing their hair in all different directions.  
  
"Mr. Parker sir, your carriage has arrived," a man from the helicopter said.  
  
"Well than Bart my friend, take us home."  
  
They climbed on board and put their luggage in back of the seats (it's a very spacious helicopter) and looked out the window and took in their surroundings.  
  
"If you look out the right window, you'll see where you'll be staying those many months."  
  
Ginny leaned over Draco and looked out the window. There was a very large house that had to be at least four stories tall. It sat on a cliff right next to the ocean. Waves were crashing up against the cliff wall.  
  
"We're going to live there?" Ginny croaked out.  
  
"I know it's kind of small compared to Malfoy Manor but… it's all I got," Dock said.  
  
"I think its great," Ginny replied.  
  
"It is," Draco agreed.  
  
The helicopter landed and they got out and brought their luggage up to the house.  
  
"Now the pool is in there," he pointed to a building right next to the house. " The tennis court is out by the gardens, along with the basket ball court. And that right there", he pointed to a 70 ft high building, "is your indoor quidditch pitch. It has all the latest brooms, clubs, safety gear, and outfits galore. Now lets go inside and get something to eat."  
  
…At the dinner table …  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late but I… shit! Oh, sorry for my language, I forgot that you were coming. I'm Anita Parker, but call me Anne."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Anne," Draco and Ginny said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Now I want to have a discussion with you two about going to school tomorrow. When the other people there ask you where you went to school before moving here, tell them that you went to London Private School for intellectual extraordinaires. Do you got that? Good, now off to bed with you. Go down that hall and take a right. At the end of that hallway there should be two doors right across from each other with your names on it. There's a bathroom down there too. Have a good nights rest."  
  
"G' Night Dock, G' Night Anne." Draco and Ginny said.  
  
"Well Draco it's been a long day and I think that when I lay down I'm not going to get up for a couple of months," Ginny joked.  
  
Draco smiled and said, "Goodnight Gin, sleep tight and don't let the manticores bite." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Ginny walked into her room and was surprised by what she saw. There was a king size four-poster bed and a huge terrarium with her snake in it.  
  
"Goodnight everybody," she whispered to nobody.  
  
Everybody knew Ginny as the sweet little girl who opened the Chamber of Secrets because Tom Riddle took over her body and mind. They say that the snake did all the killing because that's what it was trained to do. They were wrong. Ginny was the one who told it to do attack those people. Tom Riddle made her do that, but did you ever wonder why Lucius Malfoy gave her the diary? It's because she already knew how to speak to snakes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to  
  
  
  
Firecat: You are my very first reviewer, that makes me love you.  
  
Jenea: I going as fast as I can  
  
Draco-lover: Thanx!  
  
Sailor Merc: I promise that I'll continue it if you promise to keep reviewing it.  
  
Issa: I'm glad you like it 


	3. Chapter 3

"Rise and shine beautiful," Draco said pulling the covers off of her.  
  
"Go away, I'm never getting out of this bed, its way to comfortable."  
  
"Gin, today is our first day of school and your going to make us be late. Now do you want to leave a bad impression of ourselves to the other teens at school?"  
  
"No. Fine I'm getting up." She flopped her legs off the side of the bed and slipped on her fluffy slippers that perfectly matched her royal blue pjs. Standing up she grabbed her towel and headed towards the door and said, "At least I get to take the first shower."  
  
Draco sighed and walked down the hallway to the dinning hall.  
  
"Good morning Draco, where's Ginny?" Dock asked from the head of the table.  
  
"Shower," he mumbled as he sat down. He scooped some eggs and bacon on his plate and started eating.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Ginny came bouncing in the room fully dressed and ready to leave for school.  
  
"I'm going to go and scrub myself clean." (A/N: can't you just picture that? Yummy)  
  
Draco got up from the table and headed out down the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
"Draco we're going to be late!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"No we're not," he yelled back.  
  
"Well if you got up earlier and fixed your hair then, than you wouldn't be here right now trying to make it "perfect" looking."  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't such a stuck up snob I could make my hair perfect in peace!"  
  
"Oh Draco you look fine. Be a lad and come in the dinning hall, me and Dock want to talk to you two," Anne said from the doorway.  
  
They fast walked down the hallway to meet Dock.  
  
"Draco and Ginny, we are very happy that you two could come and join us in our home. Remember your identity, instead of Draco Malfoy, is Drake Boyce and yours, instead of Ginny Weasley, is Ginger Willet. Well just have a good first day of school and don't get into any trouble!" Dock said wiping a tear from his wife's cheek. "The car is outside waiting to take you to school."  
  
Five minutes later they were running out the front doors to a really long car. They got inside and it started to drive out the driveway.  
  
"Um… excuse me driver?" Ginny stuttered.  
  
"Call me Joe. How can I help you?"  
  
"What kind of car is this?" She asked.  
  
"It's a limousine. It's a very expensive car. You are sure to make friends with a hot ride as this," Joe joked.  
  
"Oh, okay, thank you."  
  
The ride was about twenty minutes to their new school and when they got there it was a surprise to what they found. There were teenagers hanging on benches, railings and on the steps of the building. The school was right next to the beach, but a fence blocked it off. The school itself was a lot smaller than Hogwarts but there were fewer students here than at the one in Europe.  
  
Joe got out of the car and came around the side to open the door. Ginny got out first and could hear whispers all around her.  
  
"Who's that girl?" "Where is she from, I've never seen her before?" "Wow, she's one hot babe, think I can get her in the sack?"  
  
All the boys were giving her appealing looks, and the girls were sending her death glares. Draco got out next and when one girl saw him she fainted. Other girls were on the whispering and flashing him smiles. The boys were still staring at Ginny so they didn't even notice him standing there.  
  
"Think we've already made a big impression at the school and they don't even know us yet," Ginny whispered to Draco. He couldn't respond though because out of nowhere a girl whistled to get everybody's attention.  
  
"Will you just shut up and get to the auditorium for the assembly," she yelled. Everybody groaned and walked inside giving backwards glances at the two new students. She walked over to Draco and Ginny and introduced herself. "The names Ash Webster. Student body President of Malibu High School. You must be the exchange students from Europe. You went to that funky private school right?"  
  
"It's not…" Draco started but was cut off by Ginny elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah, it's London Private School for intellectual extraordinaires. It's a really corny name, don't I know it, but it's a really great school and we really love it. By the way I'm Ginger Willet and this is Drake Boyce."  
  
Ginny noticed that Ash was staring at her.  
  
"Did I say something wrong? I mean if I did I…"  
  
"No it's nothing like that it's just…well your accent is so cool! No matter what you say it sounds like you know everything about everything," Ash complained. "Well I was supposed to bring you to the principles office ages ago so we better be off."  
  
"Okay," Draco and Ginny said in unison.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well Miss Willet, Mr. Boyce, I am principle Myers and let me say we are very proud to have exchange students as high in intelligence as you two are. Last time we did this we had a student from Australia come and I guess you could call him an incompetent student (not that all Australians are like that because I know someone from they're really smart). I am hoping that you two will give a good example to the other students. So this meeting concludes with us going to the auditorium for the welcoming speech. If you will kindly follow me."  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome back some and greeting the new, no matter, you all belong here. There are a few matters I'd like to discuss today before all the classes start. First of all we have two new students. They are on an exchange program from Europe. They are both in the Eleventh grade and will be joining most of you in those that are in the advanced chemistry and physics. Everybody please welcome Ginger Willet and Drake Boyce," principal Myers said. A big round of applause and catcalls and wolf whistles were going through out the auditorium. The principal motioned for them to follow him. Once out in a hallway he handed them both a piece of paper. "This is your class schedule for the first semester. This is where your first class will be," he pointed toward a door with the numbers 106 on top of it. "I will have one of my honor students meet you outside the classroom when it is finished. They will then take you to your next class. Have a good day. Oh, and good luck, you'll need it."  
  
He walked away before they could say anything back to him. They turned towards the chemistry lab and walked in. There were very few students in there, four to be exact. That was the class. They all introduced themselves as Kelly Buckston, Jeremiah Macy, Zack Helitez, and Dot Higgins. The classroom door opened and a tall blonde girl walked in. She glanced around the room and mumbled something like "gets smaller every year." She looked up and caught Draco's eye. So you must be the two Brits that everybody talking about. I'm Rachel Dailey, I'm a junior, head cheerleader for the football team, prom queen two years in a row, and…"  
  
"And winner of the slut fest of the year award?" Kelly asked.  
  
"No, I'm vice president of the school body. Which means in loser term, I can give you detention when ever I want, no questions asked," she nagged. She turned to Ginny and Draco. "You must be Ginger and Drake," she said walking around Ginny in a circle. "Skinny, light, firm muscles," she poked Ginny in the stomach, "and your pretty. Think you want to try out for the cheerleading squad? I think you should." She turned to Draco and started walking around him in circles too. "Wow, nice body, big muscles, long legs, you should try out for the basketball team, or the wrestling team. Just looking at you I know they'd recruit you."  
  
"What if I don't want to be part of any team?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah me too?" Ginny piped in.  
  
"Well, you don't have to do it. But it would be your loss if you didn't. Let's just say I have connections all over the school, and I don't like people telling me no," Rachel went on. "So, I am offering you now, Ginny, would you like to be part of my cheerleading squad?"  
  
"No. I don't really fancy wearing tight skirts that come up past my bum, and I don't like to hang out with preppy people like you," Ginny answered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rachel drawled.  
  
"She said she didn't want to join your stupid team, and I for one don't think that she should be hanging around with people like you. We have enough on our hands as it is, with all of our studies and stuff, and then there's the fact that maybe she doesn't even like cheerleading. What do you think of that?" Draco smirked at the look on Rachel's face.  
  
"If you are done your bickering, I'd like you to take a seat," a deep voice from the doorway said. Ginny and Draco turned to see who is was and they got a surprise of a lifetime. It was professor Snape.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
I know it's kind of short but I'm writing more for the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post this. I was gone all weekend and I couldn't go on my computer last night. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I accept any kind of reviews that you want cuz I like to see what people think about my writing. THANKS!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Professor Snape?" Ginny said.  
  
"Yes? Ah you must be the new transfer students, Ginger and Drake am I right?" He asked.  
  
"You don't recognize me Professor?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't you must be mistaken me for my brother which would mean you were a…"  
  
"Yes, we are. How come you look so much like him?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Me and Severus are twins. He doesn't like me because I live in the Mug…United States. He wants me to be like him and live over in Europe.  
  
"Oh," they both said in unison.  
  
"Well lets get started on our first class…"  
  
The class felt like it took forever. Draco and Ginny couldn't stop staring at their teacher because he looked so much like Professor Snape. Questions were running through Ginny's head.  
  
Why would Snape not tell anyone about his brother? And why isn't this Snape not living in the wizarding world? Is he a squib?  
  
"Ginny? Ginny snap out of it! Class is over and people are leaving." Draco poked her in the side hard and she winced in pain. "Good, you're still alive."  
  
"Drake?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah?" He responded.  
  
"Shut up. Come on let's get to our next class. What do we have next?" She asked walking out the door.  
  
"Physics. It's right down the hallway in room 112," a tall sandy blond haired boy said. "I'm Alex Dailey. The principle told me to bring you to your next class."  
  
"I'm Drake Boyce." Draco stuck out his hand and Alex took it.  
  
"I'm Ginger Willett. Are you related to…"  
  
"The stuck up cheerleader who doesn't have a real life? Yes. She's my sister. It's very unnerving," he said.  
  
"I heard that! You are such an ass Alex. You're just jealous of my social status," Rachel bragged.  
  
"Jealous? Of you? Ha ha ha! You make me laugh. The only popularity you have is with all the guys that you sleep with," Alex sneered and stood in front of Draco and Ginny. "Ready to go to class?"  
  
"Yes. I think that we're going to be good friends," Ginny said.  
  
"And how do you know that?" Alex asked.  
  
"Just a feeling that I have."  
  
Alex put out his arm and Ginny took it in hers. She noticed that Alex was blushing slightly. She mentally giggled at the sight. The thing she was completely oblivious to was Draco. He had a sad look in his eyes as though he just lost something really important. Which in his mind he did.  
  
* * *  
  
Through out the day Ginny and Draco made a lot of friends. Some were Jocks and some were really nerdy but all in all they could call them friends. They found out that a lot of things happen around the school. There was a dance that was on Halloween. You could dress up as anything you wanted to and a prize would go to a boy and a girl with the best costumes. Everybody in the school was already discussing what they were going to wear even though it wasn't coming up for another two months.  
  
"I was thinking that I'm going to go as a cowgirl. I got this really cool western outfit from my cousin that lives in Colorado. You remember Jenny, right Alex?" Kelly said.  
  
"Is she the one that got bucked off the miniature horse and broke both her legs?" Alex replied.  
  
"That was pure accident. She was going to fast and the mini horse didn't like it, so she bucked her off. It's not like she meant to do that. Anyways… Who do you want to go to the dance with Ginger?"  
  
"Um… I don't really know anybody yet, so I'm not sure. Who do you want to go with?" Ginny asked in return.  
  
Kelly blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," She mumbled.  
  
"Yeah right, everybody knows she wants to go with Alex. She's had a crush on him since ninth grade," Dot whispered to Ginny.  
  
Ginny giggled and covered her mouth. She said, "We're going to have to set you up with him Kelly."  
  
"So, are you two going to do any sports? I think basketball and wrestling are the only ones that are in the fall, unless you want to play golf… but that's just a lame sport, if you even call it a sport," Alex said.  
  
"I'm not going to do any sports this year. It gets in the way of my studies," Draco replied.  
  
Ginny coughed and Draco swore it sounded like she was saying "Hermione".  
  
"What about you Ginger?" Kelly questioned.  
  
"I don't know… Maybe basketball. I can dribble a ball pretty good and I can run fast. It comes in handy when you have six brothers chasing you around the house," she answered.  
  
"Six brothers?" Everyone except Draco said.  
  
"Yep, six."  
  
"Wow. That's a lot. How can you keep track of them all?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Well, Bill lives in Egypt working as a lock pick for a bank. Charlie lives in Romania as an animal watcher. Percy works as an assistant for the Prime Minister. Fred and George, they're twins, own a joke shop. And Ronald is still in school. I don't have any sisters, even though I wish I did. Back at school I wasn't really friends with any girls except for Ron's best friend Hermione. She's a know-it-all. All she does for fun is hang out with the books in the library," at that Draco snorted.  
  
"Wow, that's a pretty hectic life you got going for you. Maybe you should take a vacation or something. Go to Hawaii or something."  
  
"If she could afford it. I bet she had to sell herself just to by the clothes she's wearing right now."  
  
"Rachel, can't you just mind your own business?" Alex asked.  
  
"No, and I know I'm right," she sneered. She flipped her hair so it went into her face.  
  
Ginny's face was an even brighter red than her hair. All of a sudden there was a faint pop. Rachel looked at them and then clutched her stomach. Her face paled and she spun around and headed towards the nurses office. Draco looked over at Ginny and smirked.  
  
"Nice job," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Now that was priceless. Think that could happen every day?" Alex asked smirking.  
  
"You wish," Kelly replied.  
  
"Come on Drake we got to get home. I got to feed Fang," Ginny said.  
  
"Who's Fang? Dog or Cat?" Alex asked.  
  
"Snake," Ginny said pulling Draco's shirt and walking away.  
  
* * *  
  
Once Draco was gone she rushed over to the terrarium.  
  
"Hey Fang, how was your day," Ginny hissed. She picked up the snake and laid it on her bed.  
  
"Very boring. All I've done today is sleep. I can't go anywhere and hunt like a real snake does. Why can't I be normal?" Fang slithered up and wrapped himself around Ginny's stomach and shoulders.  
  
"Fine. I'll ask Anne and Dock if you can hang out outside during the day and be in my room at night. So what would you rather have for dinner, white mouse or brown mouse?" Ginny asked sarcastically.  
  
"Brown tonight, please. Their bones seem a little easier to digest and my stomach is feeling a little weak at the moment."  
  
Ginny grabbed one of the fuzzy little brown mice and dangled it in front of Fang. Fang snapped his head out and took it right out of her grasp. Ginny gasped and stood up. Fang unwound himself and slithered on top of her pillow.  
  
"Ginny, Dock and Anne want to talk to you. They're out in the garden looking at Anne's rose bushes," Draco said from the doorway.  
  
"Okay." She walked past him and down the hallway.  
  
Draco watched her go and them stepped inside of her room.  
  
"I better tell Ginny about this when she gets back. She's going to love it when I tell her that her little boyfriend was snooping in here. I ought to just wrap myself around him and not let go until she gets back," Fang said to himself.  
  
"That would be mean though, so why would you do it? I know that it looks like I'm snooping but I actually came here to talk to you. I just wanted to know if you doing okay here. If Ginny isn't treating you right than I can get you out of here. I'll just tell her that she shouldn't have left you out of your terrarium. It's as easy as that," Draco explained.  
  
"The only thing wrong with that is that Ginny would be sad that I didn't say goodbye. She's kind of emotional about that kind of thing," Fang replied.  
  
"What do you mean saying goodbye to her?" Draco asked.  
  
"Exactly what I said. Me," Fang pointed his tail at himself. "Tell Ginny," he pointed his tail towards the window. "Goodbye. Get it?"  
  
"Yes, I just didn't know that Ginny could speak to snakes."  
  
"Well, I can. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Draco spun around and saw Ginny standing at the door.  
  
"I've been able to do it ever since first year when I met Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. What about you?" Ginny said normally.  
  
"I'm in Slytherin house, what do you expect? My bloodlines trace way back to Salazar Slytherin. I never knew that it was you that opened the Chamber of Secrets. Wow, I learn something new everyday."  
  
"Really, and I thought you were a stuck up conceded bastard because you want to be," Ginny drawled.  
  
"Shut up Ginny, you don't know what you are talking about. If you think for just one second that the only reason that I am like I am is because I am in Slytherin, than you can just forget it…"  
  
Draco couldn't say any more because suddenly Ginny's lips were on top of his own. His body stiffened but suddenly relaxed when he thought about who was kissing him. They both opened their mouths and let their tongues meet. After a minute Draco pulled away.  
  
"What was that?" He asked out of breath.  
  
"I think that was a kiss if I am not mistaken. Do you not approve of it?"  
  
"Of course I approve of it! And I think that I will just have to show you how much."  
  
He leaned his head down and captured her mouth in an intensifying kiss. He took his mouth from hers and started placing butterfly kisses down her jaw and neck. She moaned loudly brought her hands up to run her fingers through his hair. He moved his hand up and pulled the strap off of her shirt and started to kiss her shoulders. He reached up to the other side and slipped the other strap off. Her tank top went down to her waist, but she quickly discarded it. She started to unbutton his shirt but he stopped suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ginny, I don't think I can do this to you. You deserve somebody better than me. Look at all the things wrong with me. I'm a Slytherin, my father is a death eater, I hate all mudbloods and I'm going to serve the dark lord once I get out of school," Draco confessed.  
  
"Bullshit! I don't care about any of that! If I didn't want to be with you, than why would I even be here?"  
  
"I…I don't know. I'm sorry Ginny. I…I can't. I love you too much to let you be with me."  
  
"You love me?" Ginny asked very surprised.  
  
"Yes. I have ever since I first laid eyes on you when you were eleven."  
  
"Oh Draco," she said. She pulled his head down and kissed him. Pulling him over to her bed she could here Fang telling them that he was leaving then alone now. She sat down and pulled Draco in front of her. She took his shirt off and felt his well-toned chest and stomach. He gasped when her nails grazed his nipples.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it'll hurt a lot the first time, and I don't want to cause you any pain," he said running his slender fingers through her flaming red hair.  
  
"Yes Draco, I do want this. You could cause me all the pain in the world, but I would take it because I love you so much," she replied.  
  
He smiled and brought her into a breath-taking kiss. He's finally getting the one thing that he wanted. That thing is named Ginny Weasley.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I decided I didn't like where the story was going, so I re-did chapter four and deleted chapter five. Thanks! 


End file.
